


Saint Drabbles

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Omega, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Non-Explicit, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Inédit à compter du chap 8] Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers élargi de Saint Seiya, tous personnages, genres, contextes et ratings confondus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : la quasi-totalité de ces drabbles (textes de 100 mots avec une tolérance de +/- 15 %) est le résultat de mes nombreuses participations aux arbres à drabbles régulièrement organisés par Drakys sur Dreamwidth. 
> 
> "Saint Drabbles" compile tous les textes se situant en dehors de l'UDC!verse. Ceux relatifs au Cancer et au Capricorne (UDC!verse ou non) peuvent être retrouvés dans ["Eux: morceaux choisis"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065527). Quant aux autres drabbles appartenant à l'UDC!verse, ils seront compilés à part très prochainement.
> 
> Pour l'heure, je reposte les drabbles déjà postés sur FFnet en leur temps (depuis 2011), à raison de 10 textes par chapitre. Les drabbles inédits apparaissent à partir du chapitre 8.
> 
> Bonne lecture (ou relecture).

_Saint Seiya – Saga, Kanon – PG13_

**Vrais-semblants**

Chacun représente la punition de l’autre. Et nul besoin de miroir froid et impersonnel pour se le rappeler chaque matin que les Dieux font, quand il s’agit de faire face à son jumeau de chair et de sang. Celui qu’on a envié et manipulé jusqu’à réussir au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Celui qu’on a emprisonné et censément voué à une mort certaine pour ne pas admettre sa propre folie. Ils se regardent, pour se haïr d’abord, pour se pardonner ensuite, pour s’aimer enfin, parce que l’un sans l’autre, ils ne sont rien.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aiolia – G_

**Illusion**

Il est bien content de ne pas être comme lui, comme son frère Aioros. Ce traître qui a osé porter atteinte à la vie de la déesse – une enfant, un bébé ! – qui a bafoué l’honneur de la chevalerie, et toutes les valeurs qu’en tant que Saint d’or il est censé défendre plus chèrement encore que sa propre vie. Lui, Aiolia, sera un exemple. Il sera le modèle dont son aîné n’a été que le mirage. Il prendra sur lui l’infamie de ses actes, la honte de leur nom et sera le meilleur chevalier d’or de sa génération. Du haut de ses six ans, il se le jure.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Saga, Aiolia – NC17_

**Désillusion**

« Tu ne désobéirais pas, n’est-ce pas ? » Aiolia secoue la tête, lentement. Dans son regard il n’y a plus que le vide, insondable. Misérable. De ses doigts secs, l’usurpateur saisit le menton du chevalier agenouillé devant lui, nu sur le tapis écarlate, et relève son visage. Non, le Lion ne se rebellera plus, il peut en être certain. Tout ce qu’il pourrait lui faire dorénavant, il l’acceptera. Aussi, lorsqu’il lui entrouvre les lèvres, c’est une bouche docile qu’il trouve, qui accueille sa chair gonflée de désir. Il lui impose sa jouissance ; Aiolia sait qui est son maître.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya (TLC) – Manigoldo, Sage – G_

**Apprentissage**

Une âme ? C’est quoi le problème ? Bien entendu qu’il sait ce qu’est une âme, quelle question !

Il le sait si bien d’ailleurs qu’il joue avec, quasiment toute la journée. A vrai dire… Le « quasiment » est en trop : il y a toujours une âme qui traîne, même dans les rêves de Manigoldo. Alors pourquoi Sage le regarde-t-il soudain avec cet air bizarre ?

« Et ton âme, à toi… » Le vieil homme pose une main tavelée sur le sommet de son crâne en broussaille et s’agenouille devant lui : « La connais-tu ? »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya (TLC) – Manigoldo (mention de Sage) – PG_

**Macabres certitudes**

Mourir de faim. Une perspective qui ne l’effraie pas, tandis que les âmes l’environnent, lucioles paresseuses dont il mène la danse d’un geste nonchalant. Après tout, la mort ne l’accompagne-t-elle pas depuis sa naissance ? Alors que ce soit de faim ou de froid, dans ce village ravagé par la peste et qui n’abrite plus que son insignifiante petite vie, mourir n’a pas d’importance.

Vivre non plus d’ailleurs.

Manigoldo lève les yeux vers le vieil homme qui lui tend la main. Qui lui dit qu’il se trompe. Il ne sourit pas en la prenant – il sait déjà que l’autre a tort.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Saga – PG_

**Crime et châtiment**

Subir n’était rien. Se rappeler était pire.

L’opprobre dont le gratifiaient ses pairs chaque jour qu’Athéna faisait depuis leur résurrection, était le juste châtiment que celui qui avait été jadis le noble chevalier des Gémeaux méritait, et qu’il acceptait dans un silence empreint d’humilité. Mais lorsque s’en venait la nuit, avec ses cohortes de cauchemars abreuvés par la pourriture de sa honte, la punition devenait celle qu’il s’infligeait à lui-même. Ses camarades bafoués, son jumeau condamné, sa déesse trahie.

Par lui, et lui seul.

Et il avait dorénavant une toute nouvelle et longue vie imméritée pour s’en souvenir.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Kiki / Jacob – PG_

**Mon maître, ce modèle**

« Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?

— Ben je sais pas, parce qu’ils le font tous ? »

Dubitatif, Kiki regarde Jacob qui tortille le bout de son pied dans une touffe d’herbe, l’air mal à l’aise. Non pas qu’il n’apprécie pas son nouveau camarade, mais enfin, il n’est pas très rigolo en règle générale. Et lorsqu’il ouvre la bouche, c’est toujours pour proposer des… trucs bizarres. En même temps, quand on voit qui est son tuteur… Il soupire. Mü lui a dit et répété qu’il fallait aider Jacob à s’intégrer.

« Bon, ok, Mais sans la langue, hein ! »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aphrodite – PG13_

**De l’art et du réalisme (I)**

Le domaine du douzième temple ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec les onze autres en matière d’élégance et de raffinement. Bien entendu la roseraie qui en délimitait les abords n’était pas étrangère à la sensation de volupté qui saisissait le visiteur égaré. Mais les statues qui surgissaient de loin en loin au cœur des massifs écarlates frappaient quant à elles l’imagination : le grand Phidias serait-il donc revenu d’entre les morts pour créer de semblables perfections ? Car qui d’autre aurait pu ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d’une peau, la délicatesse d’une bouche, la gracilité d’un corps ?

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aphrodite – PG13_

**De l’art et du réalisme (II)**

Le corps nonchalamment adossé à une dorienne, le chevalier des Poissons le regarda gravir les escaliers.

« Tu t’es surpassé cette fois. » Reculant d’un pas, Aphrodite jaugea la dernière livraison d’un œil connaisseur. « Quelle beauté ! »

Oui, cet éphèbe nu méritait une place de choix. Il se retint de ne pas flatter du bout des doigts les courbes glacées, comme saisies au beau milieu d’une fuite gracieuse. Nul besoin que l’autre surprenne sa faiblesse, même si son regard en disait long sur sa perception de la marotte de son supérieur.

« Je te remercie, chevalier de Persée, pour ta contribution.

— Dans ce cas… A la semaine prochaine, comme d’habitude ? »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Aphrodite/Misty – PG_

**Cosmopolitan**

« De la cellulite ? Mais quelle horreur ! »

Et le chevalier du Lézard de plaquer précipitamment ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour éviter que cette dernière ne soit souillée plus avant par des termes aussi inappropriés. Sans oublier que les prononcer revenait peu ou prou à leur octroyer une consistance – une… réalité – et il convenait de ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

« Tss… »

La main nonchalante d’Aphrodite s’en vint folâtrer sur le ventre plat du français :

« Idiot ! Cela ne nous concerne pas, nous les hommes… Alors cesse de me harceler avec cette histoire de changement de sexe ! »

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Saint Seiya – Shura – G_

**La conviction du doute**

Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait.

Ce leitmotiv, martelé comme une évidence aux accents frelatés d’un dédouanement facile, le Capricorne l’avait entendu chaque jour qu’Athéna avait fait à l’issue de la mort du chevalier Aioros.

La litanie avait fini par s’amoindrir cependant, pour se faire chuchotis lancinant qu’il était dorénavant le seul à se répéter. Pour s’en convaincre.

Les larmes du petit Aiolia, passait encore : il n’était qu’innocence. Mais celles du Pope, dont il surprenait trop souvent la lourde silhouette prostrée devant la tombe honnie, devenaient peu à peu l’acide qui rongeait les derniers lambeaux de ses convictions.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Saga, Kanon – G_

**Vide-grenier**

Amour fraternel ou pas, cette fois ça suffit !

« KANON ! » Le hurlement de Saga réveille de mauvais souvenirs chez l’occupant du second étage et fait ricaner celui du quatrième tandis que la tête du cadet des jumeaux émerge, ébouriffée, d’un énorme tas de _choses_ trônant au milieu du salon.

« Quoi ?

— Ce. Bordel. Tu ranges. Tout de suite.

— Mais…

— Y a pas de “mais” ! »

La porte claque sur le soupir de Kanon. Il regarde les objets autour de lui et, tristement, remet dans leurs cartons jouets et vêtements, en double exemplaire.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya Omega – Koga – G_

**Art contemporain**

Franchement ? Tout en se grattant un bout de nez plissé par la circonspection, Koga coule un regard en douce du côté de Geki. Certes, le jeune Pégase n’en est encore qu’au début de ses découvertes sur l’univers si particulier des Saints d’Athéna, mais enfin, _ça_ …

Celui qui s’est présenté comme un instructeur ne semble cependant pas se formaliser. Au contraire, il sourit largement et congratule Yuna pour son combat. Le visage de cette dernière, démasqué, s’illumine. Mais ce n’est pourtant pas son sourire qui capte l’attention de Koga. Ce dernier finit par secouer la tête : décidément, ces porte-jarretelles n’ont rien d’une armure.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Poséidon, Hadès – G_

**Desseins divins**

Un monde pur.

« Il s’agira de le laver de ses souillures – Poséidon se tourne vers l’aube naissante sur l’horizon méditerranéen et poursuit – et lorsque les ruisseaux et les rivières, les mers et les océans l’auront recouvert de leur chape silencieuse, nul être ne pourra plus le corrompre.

— Il faudra aussi éteindre le soleil, décrète Hadès, son frère. La lumière est la vie, et seules les ténèbres nous garderont de ses incessants sursauts. Pour une paix sans limite. »

Ils se regardent, d’un air de grave complicité. Ils se savent dans la Vérité, dont la Terre est séparée par un dernier obstacle. Celui qu’ils doivent abattre. Athéna.

* * *

   


_Saint Seiya – Shiryu – PG_

**La voie à suivre**

Tel maître, tel disciple.

Les chevaliers de bronze en étaient convaincus. Au début, les interventions de Shiryu – longues explications mâtinées d’une sagesse toute chinoise – n’avaient pas laissé de les interloquer, eux dont la formation s’était résumée à donner et encaisser les coups, sans autre philosophie. Puis ils avaient rencontré le vieux maître. Tout s’était alors éclairé et dorénavant, ils souriaient d’un mimétisme aussi flagrant.

Mais à présent que ledit vieux maître avait non seulement réintégré le corps originel de ses dix-huit ans mais aussi et surtout récupéré _l’ardeur_ physique qui en était indissociable, les camarades du Dragon s’interrogeaient. Et ne pouvaient s’empêcher, chaque matin, de scruter Shunrei, aux traits tirés et aux yeux brillants.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Kiki – G_

**Héritage**

Kiki hoche la tête et essuie ses yeux. Athéna a raison, comme toujours. Mü est mort, il est le dernier atlante et le seul capable de réparer les armures endommagées. Bien sûr, son cosmos est encore erratique, et il ne dispose pas d’une puissance comparable à celle de son maître, mais il faut bien quelqu’un pour le remplacer.

L’amure du Bélier lui est présentée, flamboyante, telle un cadeau inestimable. Il remercie avec toute la politesse dont il est capable. Mais lorsque le soir venu, il s’endort dans son lit d’enfant, c’est un mouton en peluche qu’il serre dans ses bras.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Kanon, Saga – G_

**Protection**

Il n’avait pas oublié pour l’“autre”. Comment l’aurait-il pu ? Chaque nuit, dès qu’il avait la certitude que son frère était endormi, Kanon se glissait dans sa chambre. Assis, le dos appuyé contre la porte, il surveillait. Le bleu profond de la chevelure dans un rayon de Lune. Les traits apaisés du visage endormi. La moindre crispation voyait le cadet bondir, prêt à… A quoi, au fond ?

Alors il se rasseyait. Et dans le silence obscur, il se rappelait ce qu’il n’avait _pas_ fait, en se promettant, dans cette nouvelle vie, de ne plus jamais rester _sans rien faire_.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Shura, Evil!Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite – PG_

**Dignité, mère de toutes les vertus**

Ils étaient censés former une équipe.

« Non. » Le ton du jeune Capricorne était résolu et dans le silence saisissant qui s’était abattu sur la salle du trône, résonna le sifflement moqueur du Cancer.

« Je refuse. » Réitéra-t-il en se relevant, droit et fier face au Pope masqué. Derrière lui, il devinait sans besoin de la voir la silhouette des Poissons, lascivement adossée contre une dorienne. Quant au Cancer…

« Tu le feras, pourtant. » Le Pope, à présent devant lui, caressa sa joue de sa main gantée. « Et seras leur garant. A tous les deux. »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aphrodite – PG13_

**Une question d’esthétique**

Au moins, le corps était beau. Parce que la tête…

Reculant d’un pas, Aphrodite haussa un sourcil circonspect : le visage était d’une banalité affligeante. Un nez lambda, une bouche sans attrait, un front trop haut, en bref, une absence totale de ce que la masculinité grecque était censée dégager. Néanmoins, le reste pouvait éventuellement compenser.

Le regard des Poissons, redevenu appréciateur, sinua le long du torse puissant, contourna la hanche étroite et enfin, s’attarda dans le creux des reins.

« Après tout, sous la glycine, la tête ne se verra pas. Algol, je te dois combien, déjà ? »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aiolia, Aldébaran – PG_

**Alcools et déboires**

« Je ne suis pas mon frère ! »

Les poings serrés, et un peu tremblants, Aiolia se dressait face à son pair. En d’autres temps, il le qualifierait d’ami mais pas aujourd’hui. Des gens qui lui jettent encore et toujours Aioros en modèle à la figure ne méritent pas une telle distinction.

« Tout de même… » Aldébaran dodelinait doucement, l’air ennuyé. « Ce n’est pas très correct, ce que tu as fait.

— Quoi ? D’avoir plaqué Marine ? De m’être bourré la gueule ?

— D’avoir embrassé Athéna. »

Aiolia pâlit : il n’en avait pas le moindre souvenir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Saint Seiya – Saga, Kanon – G_

**Rupture consommée**

« Comment pourrais-je encore t’appeler frère après cette nuit ! »

L’exclamation outragée du Gémeau tout entier revêtu de son armure d’or rebondit contre les falaises battues par les vents, en ce lieu désolé où nul ne l’entendrait. Son regard perçant demeurait chevillé à la silhouette retranchée dans la pénombre, là-bas, au fond de la grotte, quand il reprit d’une voix plus sourde :

« Tu as voulu déverser le Mal en moi. Tu as essayé de me pervertir, de me salir, de faire de moi ton… jouet. Alors non, tu n’es plus mon frère. »

« Tu n’es plus rien. »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Mü, Kiki – G_

**Les goûts et les couleurs**

Un génie incompris, par définition, n’a pas à être encensé. Même lorsqu’il rend service.

« Regarde-moi ça ! Gémit le Bélier, fraîchement ressuscité et définitivement atterré. Qui t’a donné l’autorisation de t’occuper de _cette_ armure ?

— Et bien, hum… Vous étiez mort, maître Shion aussi, alors il a bien fallu…

— Et Athéna a accepté ? »

Kiki hocha la tête, non sans quitter des yeux le bout de ses sandales. Son maître avait beau être en colère, il se savait dans son bon droit : faire de Niké un pendentif empêcherait que, la prochaine fois, des gens meurent pour l’amener jusqu’à Athéna. Sans compter que ça avait plus de gueule !

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Shaka, Ikki – PG_

**Un mal pour un bien**

Ce combat était demeuré sans vainqueur. Sans vaincu non plus.

Le Shaka tout pétri de ses certitudes divines ou assimilées avant l’irruption d’Athéna au Sanctuaire se serait récrié devant une telle situation et aurait condescendu une moue méprisante à l’impudent coupable d’une telle conclusion.

Le Shaka contrit et honteux de sa mésestimation du contexte, trouvait pour sa part une véritable paix intérieure à cette simple idée. Non il n’avait pas gagné, et ceci était juste au regard de la gravité de son erreur. Non, il n’avait pas perdu et cela avait changé à jamais son existence, dans laquelle le Phoenix avait fait son entrée.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aphrodite, Camus/Milo –PG16_

**_Note_ ** _: double drabble_

**Défense d’entrer**

“Private Property”

Médusé, Aphrodite releva les yeux vers un Milo tout penaud qui le regardait d’en haut, son regard habituellement perçant dissimulé derrière une frange azur.

« C’est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? »

Le Scorpion secoua la tête, sans un mot, et le Suédois eut la très nette impression de le voir se tasser sur lui-même. Sur l’instant, il balança entre une saine hilarité et une franche pitié et hésitait encore, toujours à genoux devant le Grec et ses mains à quelques centimètres de la tentation si convoitée quand :

« Et bien, tu ne sais pas lire ? »

Revenu de son entraînement, Camus pointait un index possessif en direction du bas ventre du Scorpion, nu dans l’échancrure de son jean ouvert. Et plus précisément du tatouage en lettre noires au milieu des boucles bleues, surplombant l’objet du délit vaincu par la gravité… et le ridicule de la situation.

« C’est vraiment sérieux, alors ? » Et Aphrodite de se redresser, les paumes levées en signe de reddition : « Ok, j’ai compris. Lui appartenir toi. Moi pas toucher.

— Bien. » D’un main nonchalante, le Verseau flatta la chair honteuse du Scorpion qui se réveilla aussi sec.

« Par contre, tu peux regarder. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Camus, Ikki – PG_

**Le sens des priorités**

« De toi à moi, admets-le : ça aurait pu être pire. »

Ikki dodeline, sans répondre, mais son air mauvais s’éclaircit. Un tantinet. Camus reprend alors, de son plus beau ton persuasif :

« Shun sera bien avec lui. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences : ton frère l’a certes battu mais Aphrodite est puissant. Il saura le protéger contre les dangers de son pacifisme excessif. Non, vraiment, tu peux être tranquille. »

Le doute s’étiole dans le regard du Phoenix et Camus enfonce le clou :

« Cela aurait pu être Hyoga. Tu imagines ? »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Shion, Aphrodite – PG16_

**Choix cornélien**

« Chinois ou indien ? »

Shion s’étouffe devant cette proposition, entre stupéfaction et hilarité, tandis qu’Aphrodite lève un index docte et précise :

« Je sais que tu apprécies les beautés asiatiques… »

Le Suédois n’a pas tort. Et quand bien même Shaka n’a d’oriental que ses yeux en amande et la grâce inhérente à chacun de ses gestes, il est effectivement à son goût. D’un autre côté, Dôkho n’est pas en reste avec sa peau bistre, ses joues glabres et son regard ombrageux.

Le Pope soupire, embarrassé :

« Il y a moyen d’avoir les deux ? »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Hilda, Seiya/Saori – G_

**Coutume**

« Du gui ?

— C’est une tradition dans les pays du Nord. Vous ne connaissiez pas ? »

Seiya et Saori esquissèrent un signe de dénégation. Bien que la plante fut répandue en Europe, les terres arides du Sanctuaire ne lui étaient guère propices.

Hilda sourit alors en leur désignant le bouquet suspendu au-dessus d’eux :

« La coutume veut qu’on s’embrasse lorsqu’on se trouve en dessous, fit-elle, malicieuse. Ca porte bonheur pour la nouvelle année. »

Rougissants, les deux jeunes gens hésitèrent avant de s’entre-regarder. Puis Saori baissa les yeux, laissant Seiya déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Milo, Camus – PG_

**Un bien pour un mal**

« C’était pour son bien, de toute façon.

— Ah ? »

Milo jette un regard au Verseau qui se renfrogne quand le Grec rajoute :

« Le priver de son pèlerinage annuel et le congeler en suivant, c’était pour son bien ?

— Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je le laisse passer en sachant qu’il allait se faire tuer ? »

Les traits contrariés, le pas raide, Camus s’éloigne sans échapper cependant au commentaire de Milo :

« Le faire devenir comme toi n’était pas non plus un solution. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Jamian – PG_

**Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre**

« Un poussin inutile, c'est tout ce que tu es. »

Le petit Jamian renifle, et ses camarades d'entraînement, Argol en tête, éclatent de rire en avisant la morve qui macule sa lèvre supérieure. C'est qu'il n'est guère gracieux l'aspirant au titre de chevalier d'argent du Corbeau et les moqueries incessantes dont il est la cible n'arrangent rien. Et ces maudits volatiles qui le regardent de leur œil noir, dédaignant les ordres qu'il s'évertue à leur donner !

Il se reconcentre malgré tout. Foi de lui-même, ils lui obéiront. Et lorsque ce sera le cas... Il glisse un regard mauvais vers les autres gamins. Aucun n'échappera aux serres aiguisées de ses vrais amis.


	4. Chapter 4

_Saint Seiya – Mü, Kiki – G_

**Expérience culinaire**

« Poisson riz, ça ira ?

— Oui, oui, très bien. »

Kiki, depuis sa cuisine, ne peut pas voir le visage de son maître dépité par avance à l'idée de la très significative probabilité pour que son assiette contienne certes du poisson mais dans un format rectangulaire et pané. Probabilité qui se concrétise lorsque l'adolescent dégingandé lui amène son assiette.

« Alors, tu t'y fais à la vie d'étudiant ? Pas trop difficile d'être tout seul ?

— C'est génial, maître ! »

Et Kiki de recouvrir son riz de ketchup d'un beau rouge chimique, sous les yeux consternés du Bélier.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Algol, Shaina – PG13_

**Esthétisme**

« Derrière, attention ! »

L’avertissement avait fusé depuis les gradins et Algol se retourna avec vivacité, mais pas assez cependant : tombée du ciel, Shaina était déjà sur lui, les crocs du Serpentaire pointant dans sa direction.

Il tomba lourdement sur le dos, tout le poids de l’autre chevalier d’argent l’immobilisant dans la poussière et un frisson le parcourut quand le genou de la femme remonta contre son entrejambe. En dépit de sa défaite, un sourire lui échappa : il se lassait des éphèbes, peut-être était-il temps qu’il use de son bouclier pour figer d’autres genres de corps ?

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – chibi DM, Shura – PG_

**Exploration malencontreuse (1/2)**

« Ça n'est pas ma faute !

— Cette fois, non. »

Un _contrairement à toutes les autres_ flotte un instant entre eux et Deathmask croise les bras, ignorant Shura penché au bord du puits des morts d’où s’échappe une clameur lugubre.

Toujours aucun signe du petit chevalier de Vierge.

« Il y est allé tout seul cet imbécile, rajoute le Cancer. Quand je pense qu'il se dit le plus proche de Dieu : quelle blague ! Même pas foutu de revenir !

— En tout cas, s'il reste là-dedans plus longtemps, il ne va pas tarder à le rencontrer, Dieu. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – chibi DM, Shura, Shaka – PG_

**Exploration malencontreuse (2/2)**

Dieu – ou plutôt déesse – merci, le revoilà.

L'Indien, chétif pour son âge, secoue délicatement les pans de son sari pour en faire tomber la poussière grise, la même qui macule ses orteils au bout de ses sandalettes.

« Alors, petit malin, sympa la promenade ? » Fait Deathmask, mordant, pendant que Shura s’inquiète :

— Ça va, Shaka ? »

L'enfant ne répond ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Il se rapproche néanmoins du Cancer et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, murmure à son oreille :

« Tiens-toi éloigné de cet endroit, si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Albérich – PG13_

**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

Tordues et noueuses, les branches épaisses s'enroulent autour des cristaux d'améthyste, donnant l'impression à quiconque traverse ces bois sombres que leur éclat d'un violet profond n’a d’autre vocation que celle d’orner la forêt sacrée de précieux bijoux.

Mais si le visiteur s'en rapproche, il aperçoit leur contenu : des corps émaciés, asséchés, leur peau parcheminée percée de loin en loin par des os blanchis. Alors l'homme égaré recule, effrayé. Il veut plus que tout au monde s'enfuir loin de cet endroit. Et il rebrousse l'unique chemin au bout duquel se tient Albérich de Megrez, avec en main son épée maudite.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Saori – PG_

**Une petite fille riche**

La cravache était familière dans sa main. Après tout, Grand-Père ne souhaitait-il pas faire d’elle une jeune fille accomplie dans tous les domaines ? Saori avait été confronté aux plus belles juments dès qu’elle avait su marcher. Et très vite – peut-être un peu trop au goût de certains domestiques – l’enfant avait compris le pouvoir conféré par cet instrument : l’obéissance.

Alors si les chevaux les plus rétifs se pliaient à ses injonctions cinglantes, il ne serait pas dit que quelques orphelins pauvres et dépenaillés pourraient se targuer de lui avoir résisté :

« Jabu, à genoux j’ai dit ! »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Camus – PG_

**Une certitude bien ancrée**

Se laisser affaiblir par les sentiments est la pire erreur que puisse commettre un chevalier d’Athéna. Ces derniers, dit-on, constituent pourtant une force peu commune face à laquelle peu sont en capacité de lutter. Camus n’est pas convaincu. Après tout, il ne lui en a jamais été fait la moindre démonstration. Sa puissance, dont il est certain, lui a été conférée par sa maîtrise du cosmos, mais aussi – et surtout pense-t-il – par son absolu détachement.

Aussi, lorsqu’il voit arriver son élève avec son deuil sans fin en bandoulière, il sait que lui accorder lui-même la mort ne sera que miséricorde.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – DM, Aphrodite - PG_

**La belle et la bête**

« Amoureux, Aldébaran ? » Deathmask éclate d'un rire mauvais. « Et de qui Grands Dieux ?

— D'Europe, répond laconiquement Aphrodite, en masquant tant bien que mal son mépris à l'égard de son pair.

— C'est qui celle-là ? »

De l'index, le Suédois désigne une jeune fille de seize ans au visage doux et innocent. Le Cancer hausse les épaules :

« Peuh, je la lui laisse.

— Parce que tu crois que _toi_ tu aurais une chance ? »

Le dédain dans la voix d'Aphrodite drape une ombre de plus sur le visage de l'Italien qui se détourne en silence.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Kiki – G_

**Croire aux miracles**

Un dératé n’aurait pas galopé plus vite dans les escaliers et Kiki se payait en sus le luxe d’éviter les chausse-trappes et autres traîtrises semées dans ce Sanctuaire post-apocalyptique, tout en maintenant sa course. Ce devait être une erreur. A coup sûr, il avait mal compris, ou crut entendre des choses qui n’avaient de consistance que dans ses rêves, qu’il savait fous et incohérents. Pourtant ! Les sourires ne lui avaient pas échappé, de même que les larmes de joie dans les regards. Alors, peut-être…

« Maître Mü ! » s’écria l’enfant, soudain figé. « Vous êtes revenu ! »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Ikki (Shun) – PG13_

**Raison personnelle**

Il n’arrive pas à avancer. Ses pieds, nus et ensanglantés, s’enfoncent dans une poussière grise et si fine qu’elle s’envole à chacun de ses pas et le faire tousser. Chancelant, Ikki regarde le nourrisson entre ses bras. Son fardeau.

La voix douce s’élève de nouveau, tentatrice. Qu’il le lâche, mais qu’il le lâche enfin ! Ne voit-il pas que ce bébé l’entraîne vers une mort certaine ? S’il le laisse là, il aura une chance de survivre.

Mais survivre pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Ramenant son petit frère contre lui, Ikki serre les dents et se remet à marcher.


	5. Chapter 5

_Saint Seiya –Saga, Kanon – PG13_

**C’est vraiment trop injuste !**

Devant l’air interloqué de son frère, passablement marri, Kanon éclata de rire :

« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu’il allait me faire confiance uniquement sur la foi de mon minois angélique ?

— Et Sorrente ne s’y est pas opposé ?

— Sorrente n’est qu’un misérable laquais – les traits du cadet s’étaient durcis – je le laissais regarder, ça lui suffisait. »

Saga pinça les lèvres et se détourna. Son frère s’était payé le luxe de s’envoyer en l’air avec un Dieu. Et pas lui. Kanon eut un sourire mince :

« Ma foi, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Shion, Milo, Camus – PG_

**Boulette**

« Un “incident diplomatique” ? Tu en as de bonnes, toi tu sais ? »

Milo leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard désapprobateur du Verseau, et Shion d’enfoncer le clou :

« Quand il s’agit du domaine sous-marin ou de celui des morts, bon : passe encore. On arrive toujours à s’arranger. Mais, là ! Bon sang, mais enfin qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ?

— Elle était égarée, et transie de froid, et il y avait une tempête, et une cabane, et…

— Ce n’était pas une raison pour prendre la virginité d’une princesse d’Asgard ! »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aiolia, Saga – PG_

**Mieux que rien (1/2)**

« Enfuis-toi, vite ! »

Soudain indécis, le petit Aiolia observe la silhouette dont les traits sont dissimulés derrière une cape épaisse et qui vient de s’interposer entre ses agresseurs et lui. La voix ne lui est pas inconnue, mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

Dans le même temps, il relève les yeux vers la petite troupe de gardes qui, une minute plus tôt, projetaient de lui signifier la honte d'être le frère d'un traître en martelant ses côtes, son ventre et son dos. De fait, il n'hésite pas plus longtemps et finit par filer sans demander son reste.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aiolia, Saga – PG_

**Mieux que rien (2/2)**

« Reste ici. »

Aiolia suspend son pas et se tourne vers Saga. Ils se sont déjà tout dit. Que pourrait rajouter l'ancien Pope ressuscité et pétri d'une contrition qui, à défaut de ne pas être feinte, est encore difficilement acceptable par le Lion ? Ce dernier, cependant, reste silencieux tandis que Saga rajoute :

« Je n'ai jamais donné d'ordre en ce sens. Ceux qui s'en prenaient à toi devaient être châtiés... Et ils l'ont été. Crois-moi. »

Les yeux d'Aiolia s'agrandissent. Se pouvait-il que.... ? Saga se contente de sourire : leur conversation est, cette fois, bien terminée.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Saga (Aioros) – PG_

**Ce qui est insurmontable**

Revenu. Aioros était revenu, lui aussi.

Saga détourna le regard vers le Sanctuaire en contrebas, ignorant la porte refermée par une Saori qui, plutôt que de ne pas trouver les mots adéquats, avait préféré ne rien rajouter.

Tour à tour le visage du Sagittaire adolescent, rieur sous ses boucles brunes, livide sur son lit de mort, s’imposait à lui et les questions l’assaillaient : quel âge ? Quels traits ? Quelle voix ?

Il brûlait de le savoir et dans le même temps, redoutait de croiser son regard au risque d’y lire, sûrement, un pardon qu’il se refuserait à accepter.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aioros (Saga) – PG13_

**Ce qui a été perdu**

Il avait envie qu’il redevienne comme avant. Avant la folie, avant le sang et avant la mort. Il avait envie que Saga soit de nouveau son meilleur ami, celui avec lequel il avait d’abord joué, puis rivalisé, mais toujours dans un esprit d’étroite camaraderie. Celui avec qui il avait pris l’habitude de discuter longuement de toutes sortes de sujets, à qui il confiait ses joies et ses peines, qui lui faisait confiance, aussi.

Mais ce n’était pas possible. Et Aioros soupirait, entre chagrin et nostalgie, à chaque fois que la haute silhouette des Gémeaux se détournait de lui en l’apercevant.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Bud (Syd) – PG_

**Contre toute attente**

Mourir était le destin réservé à Bud par ses parents. Car comment imaginer la survie d’un petit enfant, ainsi livré au froid et au blizzard ? S’il lui était demeuré un doute, celui-ci avait fondu devant ce poignard, identique au sien. Leurs routes n’auraient jamais dû se croiser. Leurs regards jamais se rencontrer. Leurs vies jamais s’entrelacer.

A présent, il est l’ombre de Syd. Son protecteur. Celui qui le sauve alors que sa mort lui rendrait son existence volée. Alors, pourquoi ne le tue-t-il pas ? Bud serre le poing : il n’en a pas le courage, et il le sait.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Shion – PG13_

**Question de génération**

Batman, Spiderman, Superman... Shion soupire devant les magazines stockés sous le lit d'Aphrodite. Il s’est toujours ingénié à protéger le Sanctuaire des perversions extérieures ; il faut croire qu'il se fait vieux. L'inspection commencée tantôt le confirme : entre cassettes audio de rock chez le petit Milo et revues pour adultes chez le trop jeune Cancer, le vrai monde a fini par s’imposer.

Capitaine America. La couverture plastique protégeant l'image du héros moulé dans ses vêtements est usée. _Un peu trop_. Il sourit : ce n'est pas lui qui est trop vieux, mais « ses » enfants qui ont grandi.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Sorrento – PG13_

**Des intérêts communs**

Tout compromettre par amour était inacceptable. Poséidon ne le tolèrerait pas et Sorrente comprenait également, non sans amertume, qu’il en serait de même pour Julian.

L’héritier des Solo pouvait se montrer des plus charmants, en général. Attentionné, délicat, il se pliait aux exigences et désirs de son amant musicien. Mais une si bonne composition pliait devant la satisfaction des ambitions familiales. En ce sens, Poséidon avait trouvé l’hôte idéal.

Ce Kanon se targuait de rendre sa place à son dieu. Soit. Sorrente s’effacerait. Dut-il pour cela supporter de voir le corps de son aimé à la merci de cet imposteur.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Kiki, Mü – PG_

**Une naïve sollicitude**

Il mourait de faim.

A pas de loup, Kiki s’orienta dans la pénombre vers la cuisine. L’atteindre l’obligeait à passer devant la pièce principale encore éclairée à cette heure.

Prudent à l’aller, il y jeta néanmoins un coup d’œil au retour et se figea un instant, inquiet. Ce n’était décidément pas normal ; il fallait faire quelque chose !

Le lendemain :

« Maître, et si on rajoutait un chauffage dans le salon ?

— Pourquoi, tu as froid ?

— Non, mais comme ça, vous ne seriez pas obligé de vous coller à Shaka pendant la méditation, pas vrai ? »


	6. Chapter 6

_Saint Seiya – Saga – PG_

**Ce qui est inattendu**

Signé par Shion, le décret s’étalait sur la table, ses trois volets largement ouverts comme pour mieux exposer leur contenu avec une obscénité qui fit monter la bile dans la gorge du gémeau adolescent.

Aioros ! Il avait choisi Aioros !

Cela commença comme un frisson avant se muer en un tremblement qui agita bientôt tout son corps. Ramenant ses bras autour de ses épaules, il se mit à se balancer d’avant en arrière. Puis son regard se fixa de nouveau sur la missive, celle-ci commençant à se gondoler sous ses yeux agrandis.

Il se rendit alors compte qu’il pleurait.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Saga/Aioros – PG_

**Ce qui ne peut être changé**

« La vie vaut bien plus que l’ambition.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi n’as-tu pas décliné la proposition de Shion ? Si tu l’avais fait…

— Ma parole, tu essaies encore de t’en persuader ? »

D’abord interdit, Saga finit par baisser la tête mais le rire du Sagittaire n’est pas moqueur. Et lorsqu’il glisse ses doigts sous les mèches azur pour dégager le visage du Gémeau, son sourire est tendre et sa voix apaisante :

« Cela n’aurait rien changé et tu le sais.

— Je ne voulais pas te tuer.

— Ni moi te faire souffrir. Et aujourd’hui, je suis là. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Mü/Shaina – PG_

**Regarder devant**

« Je n’ai pas envie de le savoir.

— Mais… »

L’index de Mü sur les lèvres de la jeune femme la fit taire mais le sourire tendre du Bélier, aussi nu qu’elle dans le lit en désordre, ne suffit pas à apaiser le tumulte de ses pensées.

Elle devait lui dire. Oui, elle s’était entichée de Pégase. Oui, elle lui avait voué une haine aussi farouche que l’amour qu’elle lui avait porté. Qu’elle avait cru lui porter. Voilà. Elle était jeune, et consumée par un excès de passion nécessitant un exutoire. Mais c’était terminé.

Mü avait enroulé une mèche vert tendre autour de ses doigts :

« Tout ce qui compte, c’est notre présent. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – PG_

**Un monde à part**

Durer au Sanctuaire revenait à appliquer au pied de la lettre la loi du plus fort. Un coup ? Il fallait le rendre. Une insulte ? Y répondre était la seule réplique possible. Un regard de travers ? Inutile de discuter : on cognait d’abord.

Cela n’excluait cependant pas l’esprit de corps propre à chaque armée. Entre deux leçons de respect infligées à autrui, il était possible de s’entraider, que ce soit pour supporter un maître exigeant, ou des conditions de vie difficiles.

Mais enfin de compte, il n’y avait toujours que quatre-vingt huit armures et aucune place pour les faibles.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Saga, Athéna – PG_

**Ce qui ne doit pas se reproduire**

Luisante sur le velours, la lame dorée reflétait le visage du Gémeau qui, de saisissement, faillit lâcher le coffret ouvragé. Athéna était-elle devenue folle ? Cette pensée impie transpira de son regard stupéfait relevé vers sa déesse. Chacun de ses usages de cette dague s’était soldé par un drame. L’avait-elle déjà oublié ?

« Cette arme tue des dieux, fit-elle, aussi je te la confie.

— Mais, votre Grâce, la laisser entre les mains d’un…

— Humain ? – Athéna sourit – C’est là sa meilleure place.

— Je n’en suis pas certain.

— Moi, oui. Et dorénavant, Aioros sera là pour t’aider à la protéger. »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Aioros/Saga – PG_

**Ce qui a manqué**

« S’il le faut, je te tuerai moi-même. »

Saga regarde fixement le Sagittaire, qui ne s’est pas départi de son air serein. Au contraire, son sourire s’accentue devant la confusion de son alter ego et il précise :

« Mais ça n’arrivera pas. Ça n’arrivera plus.

— Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ? »

Saga, lui, ne l’est pas. Pas du tout. Trop souvent cette sensation le prend, ce bout de certitude selon laquelle il n’est pas assez fort pour résister.

Aioros caresse alors sa joue du bout des doigts :

« Parce que maintenant, je suis là. »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aioros/Saga – PG13_

**Ce qui était inespéré**

Autant en finir avec tout ça : la douleur, la violence, cela n’avait que trop duré. Et s’il pouvait donner la mort aussi aisément à autrui, ne pouvait-il pas s’octroyer un tel cadeau lui-même ?

« Non, arrête. »

La main d’Aioros venait de saisir son poignet et son cosmos, pur et lumineux, recouvrit celui du Gémeau, brûlant, avant de se concentrer au droit de son cœur.

« Je n’ai plus la force, murmura Saga, choqué par l’irruption du Sagittaire, à moins que ce ne fut par sa soudaine prise de conscience.

— Dans ce cas, laisse-moi l’avoir pour deux. »

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aioros/Saga – PG16_

**Ce qui reste de la folie**

Il n’est qu’un lâche.

Son cœur s’affole, comme la tête d’Aioros s’alourdit sur lui et que les images de leur étreinte le plongent dans une hébétude terrifiée.

Le Sagittaire a retenu sa main, l’a détourné de la mort puis lui a fait l’amour. Il a pris son souffle, volé ses mots, bu ses larmes. La raison du Gémeau vacille :

_« Je dois mourir._

_— Je peux vivre._

_— J’ai déjà souillé son honneur, dois-je à présent souiller son âme ?_

_— Il m’a pardonné._

_— Il doit me haïr. »_

Saga porte lentement ses mains à ses tempes. Et se met à hurler.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aiolia, Aioros/Saga – PG_

**Ce qui est insupportable**

« N’en rajoute pas. »

 _S’il te plait_ , supplia le Sagittaire du regard et, serrant les dents, Aiolia se détourna de la silhouette voûtée de Saga, abattu en plein vol par des propos assassins.

« Et toi, comment peux-tu… ? »

L’ire du cadet ciblait à présent Aioros :

« Je l’aime.

— Il t’a tué !

— Ce n’était pas _lui_.

— Le sauras-tu jamais ? »

La colère contractait le visage du Lion, mais aussi la frustration. Et le chagrin. N’était-il donc resté seul pendant toutes ces années que pour voir son frère à peine retrouvé tomber dans les bras de son bourreau ?

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Mü, Kiki – G_

**Même joueur joue encore**

Morceau après morceau, Mü reconstituait le bouclier. Encore.

Penaud, le Dragon avait déposé les vestiges de l’armure sur la table de travail et à la vue de leur granulométrie, le Bélier s'était félicité in petto, mais non sans cynisme, que l'armure ait fait preuve d'assez d'initiative pour se rassembler suffisamment d’elle-même au lieu de compter sur son porteur.

« Maître, il y a un trou, là. »

L'index de Kiki s'était posé pile au droit du dernier défaut.

« C'est fait exprès.

— Mais... Pourquoi ?

— Pour faire passer Shiryu pour encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'est déjà. »


	7. Chapter 7

_Saint Seiya – Aphrodite, Aldébaran – G_

**Une histoire d’affinités**

Terne et plat, le cheveu en berne des Poissons est à l’image de son humeur. Et ça dure depuis assez de jours pour qu’Aldébaran s’en émeuve :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Aphrodite ? » Ce dernier lui jette un coup d’œil morne et répond dans un profond soupir :

« Je m’ennuie.

— Tu veux t’entraîner ?

— Non.

— Jardiner ?

— Non.

— Jouer ?

— Non. »

Et les propositions du jeune Taureau de s’enchaîner, sans plus de succès jusqu’à ce que :

« Et… tu veux venir te promener avec moi à Rodorio ? »

Les yeux adolescents d’Aphrodite s’illuminent.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya– Jabu – PG_

**Repousser les limites**

Continuer à s’exercer. Encore et encore. Augmenter sa vitesse, aiguiser ses perceptions, nourrir sa puissance. Se faire mal, aussi. Surtout.

Jabu n’a pas vu grand-chose des combats qui se sont déroulés, mais il a senti plusieurs fois les cosmos de ses camarades vaciller sous la souffrance avant de s’enflammer de nouveau, plus brillants et plus forts que jamais. Alors il en est persuadé : plus la douleur sera intense, et plus le septième sens sera à sa portée.

Cette falaise est incroyablement haute : en sautant, il se brisera sûrement les deux jambes.

Il ne lui restera plus qu’à remonter.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya [Space Dementia!verse] – Shaka (Saga) – G_

Note : tout à Alake

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais**

L’arrêter avant qu’il ne fasse une bêtise. Vite.

Se hâtant dans les escaliers, Shaka avait tendu son esprit tout entier en direction du troisième temple. S’il ne pouvait y être déjà, au moins pourrait-il anticiper ? Quoi, il n’en savait rien précisément, mais ce qu’il percevait du cosmos de Saga ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La dernière fois, il lui avait promis ce qu’il voulait. Parce que l’intérêt collectif l’avait dicté. Parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre solution.

Mais aujourd’hui, pas question ! Saga pourrait supplier tout ce qu’il veut, Shaka lui imposerait sa volonté. Et lui ferait comprendre qu’il n’est plus seul.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya– Bud – G_

Note : Pour Oiseau Vermillon

**Destins parallèles**

Leurs destins se ressemblent. Des cadets tous les deux, assombris par l’aura de leurs aînés, et n’ayant eu d’autre choix dans la vie que de lutter pour gagner leur propre lumière.

Cependant, Kanon s’en est mieux sorti que lui, songe Bud entre amertume et admiration. Il s’est affranchi de son jumeau, même s’il a fallu pour cela qu’il soit parjure à deux dieux, qu’il trahisse la confiance d’autrui, et subisse un châtiment dont son corps et son âme garderaient à jamais les cicatrices.

Bud, pour sa part, n’a dû son salut qu’à la mort de Syd. Ce n’est pas grand-chose comparé au Grec. Mais c’est infiniment plus douloureux.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Aphrodite, Ikki – PG13_

**Se fier aux apparences**

« Porter la culotte, métaphorique ? A son sujet ? Non mais tu veux rire ! »

Aphrodite s’esclaffe face à un Ikki déjà juché sur ses ergots :

« Mon frère laisse June prendre des décisions concernant leur couple, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que…

— Et son armure, tu l’as bien regardée ? »

Le Phénix sourcille. Avant de réaliser : le Caméléon arbore une protection dont Andromède… est dépourvu. La réalité serait-elle effectivement ce dont elle a l’air ? Puis il comprend :

« Aphrodite, c’est le fouet qui te fait cet effet-là ? »

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya– Seiya – G_

**Sans utilité**

Reprendre le cours de sa vie, pourquoi pas, mais quand on en a eu aucune auparavant, ça marche comment ?

Seiya erre, désoeuvré, dans les rues de Rodorio. Il pourrait rentrer au Japon ; après tout, ses souvenirs de là-bas sont ce qui se rapproche le plus d’une existence “normale”. Pourtant, il sent que c’est impossible, que lui-même a trop changé pour s’en retourner à des préoccupations soudain si étrangères. Quant au Sanctuaire, il n’a plus aucun rôle à y jouer. C’est fini. Terminé.

Il soupire. Avise un groupe de touristes adolescents visiblement égarés. Allons, peut-être pourrait-il les aider ?

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Ikki, Shun – G_

**Une question de paix fraternelle**

Il estimait que personne n’était assez fort pour le sauver, excepté lui-même. Ikki s’était toujours efforcé de protéger son cadet des aléas du quotidien, du moins de ceux qui pouvaient être évités. Leur statut de chevaliers d’Athéna l’avait certes obligé à redéfinir le sens du mot “aléa” ; cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être présent en tant que de besoin.

Shun ne protestait pas et laissait son aîné agir à sa guise, penser qu’il lui devait une fière chandelle. Après tout, Ikki n’avait pas besoin de savoir que son petit frère si fragile était plus puissant que lui, pas vrai ?

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Kanon, Shion – G_

**Une question de bon sens**

« Kanon, ne sois pas jaloux de ton frère. »

Jaloux ? De Saga ? Le cadet retint un hurlement de rire, assez longtemps pour y laisser libre cours une fois Shion parti. Saga, cet être tout pétri de bonté et d’honneur, ce… frère faible et pusillanime ? Mais de qui se moquait-on !

Il ne s’agissait pas de jalousie, mais de pragmatisme. Shion, ce vieillard, ne voyait rien : Saga n’avait pas les épaules. Il ne saurait pas prendre les décisions nécessaires, et encore moins les assumer. Avec son aîné, le Sanctuaire courrait à sa perte. Tandis qu’avec lui…

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Kanon, Saga – PG16_

**Tout partager**

Menaces et supplications n’y changeaient rien, Saga restait inflexible. Kanon avait beau revenir à la charge, son jumeau persistait à faire la sourde oreille, à ignorer sa présence, à agir comme s’il n’existait pas.

Pourtant, il y avait droit autant que lui, bon sang ! Jusqu’ici, ils avaient tout partagé, absolument tout. Son aîné ne pouvait de fait ignorer ce qui apparaissait comme une évidence, n’est-ce pas ?

Cette fille de Rodorio, lui aussi la trouvait belle. Et il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’elle n’ouvre pas, et son lit et ses cuisses, au cadet des jumeaux. Non, vraiment aucune.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya –June – G_

**Amour déçu**

Les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues n’étaient visibles de personne. Nul ne pouvait s’interroger ou s’émouvoir de ce chagrin dont elle s’efforçait qu’il ne lui secouât pas les épaules et ne fit pas trembler ses mains maintenues en poings serrés d’apparence volontaire.

Shun ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il venait de le lui annoncer avec cette voix et ces manières si douces qui le caractérisaient, lui jetant sa compassion en pleine figure. D’ailleurs c’était cela, le pire : sa pitié.

Un nouveau sanglot la menaça ; elle bénit alors ce masque qu’à compter de ce jour, elle n’ôterait plus jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : ce chapitre comprend des drabbles déjà postés et des inédits. Dorénavant, les futurs chapitres seront tous composés de drabbles inédits, à partir du WE prochain ;)

_Saint Seiya – Aiolia, Saga – PG13_

**Crucifixion**

« C’était quelqu’un de bien, mon frère… » Déclare le jeune Lion, d'une voix rendue pâteuse par la fièvre. « C’était quelqu’un de bien… »

Le domestique attaché au cinquième temple s’est éclipsé, pour laisser sa place au Pope au chevet de son maître. Aiolia n’en a aucune conscience et continue à délirer, ses boucles humides collées à son front et ses paupières rougies abaissées sur son regard azur.

Saga le regarde, silencieux. Chaque mot est un poignard auquel il ouvre son cœur. Puisqu’il ne peut les faire taire, alors il en prend le poison en lui. Ainsi seront-ils deux à être soulagés, à défaut d’être soignés.

Pour un temps au moins.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Europe (Aldébaran) – G_

**Je t’aime, un peu, beaucoup…**

Cueillir une fleur pour lui, ce n’est pas grand-chose mais Europe est toute heureuse de le faire. Parce qu’elle sait le sourire que le Taureau aura pour elle lorsqu’il se saisira son offrande avec une délicatesse qu’elle seule a su détecter derrière sa silhouette massive et parfois, il fallait bien le dire, un peu empotée.

Alors aujourd’hui, elle ira jusqu’au champ où poussent les boutons d’or. Elle grimpera le raidillon escarpé et prendra tout le temps nécessaire pour constituer un joli bouquet. Et si elle trouve quelques bleuets, tant mieux ! Cela n’en fera que plus ressortir le doré des fleurs.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Isaak (Kanon) – G_

**Un jeu dangereux**

L’espionner ainsi lui procurait une enivrante sensation de pouvoir. Ce dernier n’était certes pas grand-chose en comparaison de celui, incommensurable il fallait bien l’avouer, dont semblait disposer ce Dragon des Mers qui recevait officiellement ses directives en droit ligne de la part de Poséidon. Mais officieusement…

Isaak se coula entre deux courants froids et lourds lorsque l’aura de Kanon se profila au détour du pilier : ce qu’il concluait, lui, de ses observations en catimini, c’était qu’en l’occurrence l’homme avait tout pouvoir sur le dieu. Et cette découverte valait bien les risques qu’il prenait ; parce qu’à son tour il allait pouvoir entrer dans le jeu.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Mü, Shaka, Jacob – G_

**Voyage d’échange (1/2)**

« Il va finir par mettre le feu à quelque chose… » Avertit Shaka, dubitatif, tandis que Jacob s’affairait à allumer les foyers de la forge du Bélier.

« Mais non, tu t’inquiètes pour rien. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Mü était dépourvu d’une telle crainte, en regardant le petit Russe s’activer. Cet enfant, non mais quelle merveille ! Poli et serviable, souriant et ouvert, il s’était acclimaté en à peine deux jours au Sanctuaire, et avait tout naturellement trouvé sa place dans le temple du Bélier.

Décidément, cette idée de voyage d’échange entre apprentis était fantastique.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Camus – G_

**Voyage d’échange (2/2)**

Merci du cadeau. Vraiment. En cet instant très précis, Camus a envie d’étrangler le Bélier. Lentement. Consciencieusement. Il imagine ses mains enroulées autour du cou pâle de l’Atlante, le serrant jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres bleuissent. Qu’il demande pitié. En vain bien sûr.

Ses narines se pincent comme il avise le chaos. Là, un feu moribond dans l’âtre. Ici, une étagère de guingois sur le mur, son contenu déversé en tas sur le sol. Et puis, oui : une odeur de brûlé.

« Chevalier, j’ai préparé à manger ! » s’écrit la voix enfantine de Kiki.

_Mü, je te hais._

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Aioros, Aiolia – G_

**Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire**

« Tu ne le détestes pas ?

— Ce n’est pas aussi simple, Aiolia. »

Le Sagittaire eut un soupir las, sans effet cependant sur la ride creusée entre les sourcils de son frère, l’air affligé.

« Tu étais trop jeune.

— Trop jeune pour quoi ?

— Pour comprendre ce que je ne pouvais pas encore t’expliquer.

— J’ai l’âge maintenant, alors vas-y. »

Aioros releva la tête pour croiser le regard clair de son cadet. La lumière et la confiance qu’il y découvrit lui vrillèrent le cœur : le Lion ne serait jamais prêt à accepter l’amour de son frère pour Saga.

* * *

 

  _Saint Seiya – Shaina/June – R_

**Accessoire sans contrainte**

« C’est le fouet qui te fait cet effet-là ? »

Shaina étouffe un gémissement quand les doigts du Caméléon s’insinuent dans son intimité et la trouve ruisselante. C’est à peine pourtant si les deux femmes ont eu le temps de se retrouver, de se toucher, de s’embrasser. L’attente a été trop longue. A moins que June n’ait raison ?

Le corps de l’Italienne se cambre quand des lèvres se referment sur son sein, mais son regard reste rivé sur le fouet posé sur le chevet.

« Oui... » Murmure-t-elle, avant de crier, quand le manche d’acier, enfin, la pénètre.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya (Episode G) – Les Titans – G_

**Les temps changent**

Ils ne pouvaient pas être battus. Ils étaient des dieux ! Qu’ils soient restés prisonniers des millénaires durant, que les pouvoirs du plus puissant d’entre eux aient été scellés ne changeaient rien à cette vérité : les Titans ne pouvaient être vaincus par les humains.

Pourtant, leur honneur, leurs vies, ont été bafoués. Et même pas par des hommes, non : par des enfants. Revêtus d’or, auréolés de cosmos – ce cosmos que les dieux eux-mêmes leur ont offert – ils se sont dressés face à eux pour conserver ce qu’ils considèrent comme leur monde.

Alors, oui, leur temps est passé : c’est l’humanité qui a gagné la Terre.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Shaina – G_

**Treizième signe**

Argent ou or ? La question était épineuse. A dire vrai, Shaina se l’était déjà posée, à une époque où elle n’était qu’encore qu’une apprentie sur les bancs de l’école du Sanctuaire. Concourir pour l’armure de l’Ophiucius avait contribué à son intérêt soutenu pour les cours d’astronomie : comment ? _Sa_ constellation se situait sur l’écliptique ? Mais alors pourquoi la protection associée n’était-elle pas d’or, elle aussi ?

Personne n’avait jamais su – ou voulu – répondre à ses questions. Aujourd’hui, son armure d’argent et elle-même ne faisaient plus qu’un. Néanmoins, chacune de ses traversées des temples du Zodiaque se soldait par une impression familière : celle de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

 

_Saint Seiya – Seiya, Shaina – G_

**Technique de drague 1.0**

Courant à perdre haleine, Seiya sauta par-dessus le buisson et dérapa quand son _dîner_ changea tout à coup de direction. Fronçant les sourcils, il accéléra : il l’attraperait celui-là !

Cependant, alors qu’il surgissait sur le plateau, il télescopa un autre apprenti :

« Encore toi ! » S’exclamèrent-ils de concert et la fille masquée, tenant le lapin contre elle, protesta :

« Je t’ai déjà dit que tu n’avais rien à faire par ici ! Va-t-en ! »

Cela ne servait à rien d’argumenter, aussi fit-il demi-tour. Pénible cette fille !

Et si la prochaine fois, il lui amenait les peaux de lapin ? Une jolie fourrure, peut-être que ça lui plairait ?

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Saint Seiya – Aphrodite, des filles – G (préquelle)_

**Une question sans importance**

« Tu n’es pas vraiment une fille, hein… »

Aphrodite cligna des yeux, son regard d’enfant d’un bleu étonné rivé sur sa camarade indécise.

« Non, pourquoi ?

— Mais je croyais que tu étais une fille, moi ! S’exclama l’autre. Tu joues toujours avec nous, et puis ton prénom, on pensait… »

L’aspirant des Poissons rejoignait chaque jour les gamines de Rodorio, lesquelles avaient fini par devenir ses amies. Il n’en avait beaucoup et elles, elles étaient gentilles.

« Et alors ? Ça change quoi ? »

Sa camarade le scruta un moment, hésita, puis sourit :

« Rien. »

* * *

_Saint Seiya (Tenkai) – Shaina – PG_

**Tant qu’il reste l’Espoir**

C’en était triste à pleurer. Juchée sur le surplomb, les poings serrés, Shaina contemplait ce qui avait été à la fois sa Némésis et son foyer, la source de ses tourments et la raison de son engagement.

Pourtant elle ne verserait pas de larme. Le Sanctuaire avait beau se muer en un souvenir – ses ruines encore fumantes progressivement recouvertes par cette silice argentée qui s’insinuait partout, par une aura froide et étrangère qui effaçait petit à petit celle d’Athéna – elle en était persuadée, son âme perdurerait. Tant qu’elle, et ce qui demeurait de ses pairs, resteraient. Tant qu’elle vivrait.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Saga/Aioros – PG13_

**Un nouveau départ**

Son ami d’enfance était devenu l’homme séduisant que promettait l’adolescent avant de mourir, exécuté sur son ordre.

Alors qu’il l’observait, fraîchement ressuscité lui aussi, Saga retrouvait, entre gêne et fascination, le souvenir des premiers émois qu’Aioros avait éveillés en lui avant toute cette folie.

Il s’efforçait de n’en rien montrer cependant et, lorsque le Sagittaire lui ouvrit les bras un pardon muet au fond des yeux, il se laissa étreindre, fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir son odeur dans le creux de son épaule.

Ainsi, tout pouvait être reconstruit. Pourvu que la main d’Aioros acceptât de nouveau de prendre la sienne.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Mü, Aphrodite, Shion – PG (préquelle)_

_Note : double drabble_

**Apprentissage**

« N’y touche pas. » Prévint Aphrodite. Sans succès. A peine avait-il esquissé un pas en direction du massif de roses écarlates que le jeune Atlante avait déjà saisi la tige à pleine main, les longues épines acérées transperçant sa paume.

_Il est devenu fou ?_

Le poison amorçait son office : la toile complexe et délicate des veines sous la peau blanche du Bélier, invisible en temps normal, se dessinait progressivement au fur et à mesure que la toxine épaississait le sang sur son passage. Et alors que Mü vacillait, Aphrodite le rattrapa :

« A quoi joues-tu ?! »

« Tu ne dois pas t’inquiéter. »

Levant les yeux, l’adolescent avisa Shion qui observait le corps inconscient de Mü.

« Cela fait partie de sa formation.

— De s’empoisonner ? Rétorqua insolemment Aphrodite. Drôle de conception de l’enseignement. »

Le “sauf votre respect” ne vint jamais mais le vieux Pope ne s’en formalisa pas.

« Sais-tu quelles sont les attributions des Atlantes ? »

Aphrodite haussa les épaules :

« La création et la réparation des armures, tout le monde sait ça.

— Et les armures sont vivantes, comme les humains. Alors… »

La main tavelée effleura le front moite du garçon inerte :

« Il nous faut apprendre à nous sauver nous-mêmes pour sauver les autres. »

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Milo, Aphrodite, Saga – PG (préquelle)_

**Douce enfance**

« Scorpion, petit con !

— Poissons, tête de fion ! »

Milo se fichait qu’Aphrodite fût un grand et attendit, bien campé sur ses petites jambes, son adversaire qui déjà se ruait sur lui.

Le choc souleva la poussière de l’arène, sous les encouragements de tous les présents, chevaliers d’or ou pas encore. Presque tous.

« Ça suffit, vous deux ! »

Saga avait interrompu le combat et les secouait sans ménagement.

« C’est lui qui a commencé, râla Aphrodite.

— Non c’est elle ! »

L’air mauvais, le Suédois fusilla le Grec du regard.

_Ça, tu vas me le payer._

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Saga – PG13_

**La folie des grandeurs**

Personne ne l’en empêchera, ni ce vieillard décati ni ce bébé. _Ça_ , la déesse Athéna ? Non, cosmos ou pas, un nouveau-né n’est pas à même de protéger le monde. Mais lui, par contre…

Saga laisse retomber le rideau de velours pourpre masquant la chambre de la soi-disante déesse, tandis qu’un sourire froid raidit ses lèvres. Sa puissance bouillonne dans ses veines, son ambition lamine ses pensées. Il est _le seul_ capable de diriger le Sanctuaire et par la même, l’Humanité. Nul ne peut se dresser sur son chemin. Nul ne le doit.

Ce soir, il tuera Shion. Et après…

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Saga – PG16_

**Disparaître**

Rouge est le sang sur ses mains qui tremblent en lâchant le corps sans vie du Sagittaire. Rouge est l’eau dans laquelle il sombre, son âme souillée en quête d’une purgation illusoire. Rouges sont ses yeux dans le reflet impitoyable du miroir.

Qui est cet homme qui le regarde ? Est-ce lui, véritablement ? Il se reconnaît pourtant, ce sont bien ses traits, sa silhouette. Celui qui a fait _ça_ – son regard glisse sur le cadavre allongé au bord du bassin qu’il s’est promis de laver mais qu’il n’ose plus toucher – n’est personne d’autre que lui-même.

Alors, Saga s’oublie. Il le faut, pour supporter.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Shun – PG_

**L’être le plus pur**

« Pleure ! Allez, vas-y pleure ! »

Et les gosses d’éclater d’un rire agressif quand les larmes débordèrent les yeux de Shun pour couler le long de ses joues rebondies. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais c’était plus fort que lui, plus fort que tous les conseils de son frère, plus fort que cette fierté qu’il était censé avoir d’après Ikki.

Parce qu’à vrai dire, s’il pleurait, ce n’était pas à cause de la peur que les autres enfants croyaient lui inspirer ; non, s’il pleurait, c’était d’incompréhension face à cette violence gratuite et inutile. Et d’impuissance : celle de ne pouvoir changer les choses.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Saga/Aioros – PG_

**Ne pas se laisser abattre**

« Une partie de mon âme est morte ce jour-là, avec toi. Et elle ne reviendra jamais. »

Saga contemple la flamme vacillante de la bougie, comme oublieux de la présence d’Aioros. Ce dernier hésite : a-t-il le droit d’insister ? Ou au contraire devrait-il respecter la fin de non-recevoir que son ami – cet ami si cher à son cœur – vient de lui opposer ? Pourtant, les mots des Gémeaux font battre son cœur plus fort: l’avait-il donc aimé ?

« Je ne peux _plus_ te donner ce que tu attends, dit encore Saga.

— Dans ce cas, laisse-moi le recréer pour nous deux. Parce que moi, je suis revenu. »


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Retard rattrapé. Il me reste encore 7 inédits en stock, mais ils seront mis en ligne à l'issue du prochain arbre à drabbles d'ici quelques semaines.

_Saint Seiya – Hyoga - PG_

**Un deuil infini**

Utiliser ses pouvoirs pour des raisons personnelles était interdit, et Hyoga ne pouvait ignorer la première des règles inculquées par son maître. Pourtant, alors qu’il était juché sur le rebord déchiqueté de la glace que son poing venait de briser, le regard fixé sur les eaux sombres et tentatrices, les mots se délitaient et tous ses efforts pour s’y raccrocher étaient noyés par la vérité gisant dans les profondeurs.

 _Maman_. Son cosmos lui permettrait de résister à la température et à la pression. Il pallierait le manque d’oxygène. Et qui sait : peut-être même pourrait-il rester un peu auprès d’elle ?

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Aphrodite – PG13_

**Savants fous**

Un poison mortel pour l’âme, voilà ce que tous les chevaliers des Poissons avaient tenté de créer, sans jamais y parvenir. Une telle arme serait redoutable ; en effet, plus que la mort de leur corps, c’était la perte de leur raison d’être que les hommes craignaient par-dessus tout. Et pouvoir générer une telle peur chez son adversaire revenait à s’assurer la victoire à tous les coups.

Pourtant l’un d’entre eux s’était refusé à poursuivre les recherches et en avait rompu la dynamique par la même occasion. Penché sur l’archive, Aphrodite pestait : cet Albafica n’avait décidément rien compris !

* * *

_Saint Seiya (TLC) – Degel, Kardia – PG13_

**Une vérité sans fard**

« Ton corps est brûlant, c’est normal ?

— Ouep. Mais ça ne durera pas. Enfin, pour le moment.

— De quoi tu parles ? »

Degel avait penché la tête, intrigué. Il ne connaissait pas l’apprenti du Scorpion depuis deux heures que celui-ci dénotait déjà un comportement pour le moins étrange.

« Mon cœur est malade – Kardia haussa les épaules – lorsqu’il brûlera, je mourrai.

— Mais c’est horrible ! »

Dégel avait reculé d’un pas, sans savoir, du discours sans détour ou du ton désinvolte, lequel l’ébranlait le plus.

« Pourquoi ? On va tous mourir jeunes de toute façon ! »

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Kiki, Mü – PG13_

**Une question de sémantique**

« Ça veut dire quoi, “partouze” ? »

Horrifié, Mü contemplait son apprenti, dans l’attente d’une réponse à sa question qui lui semblait, _à lui_ , parfaitement légitime.

« Où as-tu entendu ce mot, Kiki ? » Temporisa-t-il, en quête d’une échappatoire.

« C’est Deathmask, il a dit que quand Saga jouait au Pope, il organisait des partouzes au palais.

— C’est, heu… Des fêtes. Avec des gens.

— Alors pourquoi il dit pas “fêtes” ?

— Parce que Deathmask parle en argot.

— C’est quoi l’argot ? »

 _Sauvé_. Et le Bélier de se promettre d’aller dire deux mots au Cancer : ce serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Sodomie ?

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Sorrento, Poséidon – G_

**Frustration**

« La trahison de cet homme est évidente, votre Majesté ! C’est un imposteur ! »

Sorrento avait attendu trop longtemps ; Poséidon l’écoutait à peine.

« Il n’est pas le Dragon des Mers, insista-t-il encore, et le vrai est sans doute mort à l’heure qu’il est. Il s’est servi de vous en Asgard. Et il continue, aujourd’hui ! »

Le regard de l’Ebranleur tomba sur son Marina, qui frémit.

« Peu m’importe ce qu’il est ou ce qu’il veut. Pourvu qu’il réussisse. Aussi n’attends-je qu’une seule chose de toi : que tu contribues à sa victoire. A _notre_ victoire. »

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Thétis – G_

**Une dernière mission**

Par sa faute, à elle, son seigneur et maître avait été trahi et humilié, parce qu’elle n’avait pas su voir le danger, aveuglée par… Par quoi en définitive ? Un homme, un vulgaire humain au physique attrayant et au charisme irrésistible. Les siècles s’étaient écoulés pour la sirène sans que sa route croisât celle d’un mortel aussi beau que celui-là ; la curiosité et le désir avaient fait le reste.

D’un coup de queue, Thétis se rapproche de l’urne scellée. Elle ne s’en éloigne jamais vraiment. Car ce à quoi elle a échoué est devenu aujourd’hui son unique raison de vivre : le protéger. Et de ce devoir ultime, nul désormais ne la détournera.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Saga – PG13_

**Qui suis-je ?**

Total blackout.

En ouvrant les yeux, Saga ne sut pas où il se trouvait ni ce qu’il faisait là, debout, avec un poids anormal sur les épaules et une masse toute aussi lourde entre ses mains glacées. Egaré, il regardait droit devant lui, sans oser détourner la tête de son reflet dans le miroir. _Son_ reflet, vraiment ?

L’image gondola, puis un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage identique au sien. Avant qu’un rire sec ne s’en échappât :

« Alors satisfait ? »

Ses yeux se baissèrent. Il tenait le casque du Pope. Et ses mains étaient rouges.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Shion, Saga – PG_

**Thalassothérapie**

« Le bassin à bulles, c'est...

— Une amélioration.

— Ah. »

Shion observait le jacuzzi, l'air perplexe sous les yeux d'un Saga vaguement embarrassé.

Depuis une semaine, ils passaient en revue toutes les... ''modifications'' apportées au Sanctuaire sous le règne des Gémeaux et il fallait bien l'avouer, Shion allait de surprise en surprise. Le téléphone, la télévision, l'eau chaude et maintenant... ça.

« Et l'intérêt de la chose ?

— Disons que les bassins sont confortables mais ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Tandis que les bulles... Ca met de la fantaisie. »

Dans quoi, Shion se garda bien de le demander.

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Les bronzes – PG13_

**De retour de l’Enfer**

L’atmosphère de fin du monde régnant sur le Sanctuaire – ou à tout le moins ce qui en restait – les cloua sur place. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les lieux déjà ébranlés par la guerre fratricide entre chevaliers d’or, exposaient leur désolation, comme une chair meurtrie ses blessures putrides que rien ne saurait jamais refermer.

Un sanglot retentit dans le silence sans qu’aucun chevalier de bronze, pourtant, n’osât en rechercher l’origine. Où étaient ceux qu’ils avaient laissés derrière eux ? Vivaient-ils encore, seulement ?

Une course échevelée quelque part. Un souffle court. Puis la voix d’un enfant :

« Vous êtes revenus ! »

* * *

_Saint Seiya – Hyoga – PG13_

**Frozen**

Son cœur avait gelé en même temps que son maître était mort. Lui, qui pour le tuer avait poussé son cosmos au paroxysme, par la grâce du souvenir de sa mère et de l’abnégation de ses frères, aujourd’hui ne ressentait plus rien. Ni colère, ni apaisement ; ni joie, ni chagrin. Rien du tout.

Lorsque ses amis lui parlaient, s’inquiétaient, il leur adressait un sourire. Froid. Lorsque Shun cherchait son regard, il le trouvait, clair et sans âme.

L’absence de tout sentiment n’était pas si inconfortable ceci dit ; elle le dérobait à un monde où il avait tout perdu.


End file.
